


【锤基】双生花（双性转pwp）

by Tina1997



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina1997/pseuds/Tina1997





	【锤基】双生花（双性转pwp）

双性转  
成熟长姐Thor和还没长成祸水的幺妹Loki

ooc，药物play，道具play，指交，有初夜情节

天雷滚滚，如果对此感到不舒服的姑娘抓紧走

 

阿斯加德人人都说，他们的二公主会出落得和大公主一样美丽。  
这位深藏闺中的公主鲜少在公众场合露面，但仅仅只是那几个远远的侧影，所有人都能猜出，他们的二公主也是长成了芬芳可人的样子。而只有深宫的宫女们才知道，二公主Loki是个什么样的绝世尤物。黑发红唇，奶白肌肤。那双绿眼睛盈盈看向你时，你会不由自主为她献上你的全部。难怪大公主要把她的妹妹掖着藏着生怕被人拐走。  
而大公主Thor，在刚刚度过自己的成年礼不久的时候，就急吼吼地奔赴战场，和他们的国王一起征战四方。这位公主身强力壮，一身常年在战场上磨炼出的健美肌肉和小麦色的肌肤，纵使她金发碧眼，身材也是凹凸有致，但也全然不似其他女神那般柔弱娇美。她是闪着寒光的利箭，是盔甲上绽放出的带刺蔷薇，和男人们站在一起也是魄力十足

两位公主都深知自己的美丽，尤其是Loki。  
她还处在少女的年龄，还没有她成年的姐姐那般丰满的胸脯和紧实的腰身，纤细青涩犹如一株铃兰。她穿着露肩的裙子，光都在她的肩头跳动，纤细的腰线衬托的胸前小巧的弧度更加动人。但是她已经懂得如何摆动腰肢，如何用她绿莹莹的眼睛勾走男人们的心神。也许这就是神后让她每日在藏书室里学习的后果，孩子总会去看一些歪门邪道的东西。对于这些男女之事Loki总是无比的好奇，但是她不想实践那些。她是有些清心寡欲，但她又忍不住去试探着勾引  
但是有时候这种事似乎由不得她，在给她姐姐的庆功宴会上，她偷偷摸摸喝下了一杯酒，那些辛辣的气味呛得她眼泪都出来了。Thor心疼她于是给她换了一杯果汁。  
然而两位公主都没料到的是当晚有个好事之人带了一瓶加了料的酒和一瓶同样加了料的果汁，而Thor对此并不知情。

当Thor知道真相匆匆忙忙赶到Loki的宫殿时，她的妹妹已经躺在地板上喘息了好久，礼服半褪到胸口，奶白色的肌肤泛着不正常的红，乳头艳红的挺立。裙摆之下，隐约可见那双纤细的腿夹紧了毫无章法地摩擦，而在两腿之间的位置，水色晕染开一大片深绿色。  
“姐……救救我……”Loki倚在她怀里，眼神迷茫，低低的切切的喘。  
Thor恨不得当场冲出去宰了那个混蛋，平日里她连碰都舍不得的妹妹被他害成这样。但是Loki细软的双臂挂在她身上，哭哭啼啼，哭腔中还带上了喘息。这种情况下她不可能随便就找一个男人来帮自己的妹妹舒缓。  
Loki值得最好的，她的初夜应该是坐在宝座上，在底下趋之若鹜人数众多的追求者们中挑选出最好的那一个，然后像个女王一样在自己的卧室临幸那个男人。而不是像现在这样慌张无措地因为无法控制的情欲求欢。  
那一晚她只好亲自上阵。手指深入Loki的阴道，Loki在她的手指上哭泣扭动，小穴收缩夹紧她，潮吹了一次又一次，打湿了一大片床单。她的妹妹似乎体内有源源不断的水，直到天明她的身体还在渗出水儿。  
而Thor自己也好不到哪去，Loki的呻吟着实勾人，她也湿了好一大片。中间她引着Loki的手指进入自己，试图给自己一点慰藉。在高潮中Loki竟然误打误撞摸到了她的敏感点，于是在Loki因为高潮而喷出水流时，她的淫液也打湿了她们的下体。  
天明时她们终于结束了这一切，Thor用最后的力气扯着毯子把她和Loki裹起来，就沉沉睡去。  
直到傍晚她们才醒过来，Loki窝在她怀里，脸颊泛着可爱的红。她们双腿交缠，Loki的小小乳房就蹭着Thor的。  
“这就是那些房中之事，不过这是女人之间的做法。”Thor搂住Loki，娇小的女孩红着脸在她怀里点头。

 

从那时起Thor突然惊觉她那幼小的妹妹仿佛在一夜之间长大了。就像一朵花，前一天你去看它还是青涩的花苞，但是它在夜间悄然绽放，第二天你就看见了它迎风盛放的样子。  
她的妹妹，她处心积虑护着的Loki，突然就从花苞儿变成了妖娆惑人的花朵，遍体都是诱人的芬芳。她对着那些人甜甜地微笑，眼中是宝石的光华。  
人们惊诧于花朵的绽放，而那花瓣一点一点张开的过程只有她们俩知道。对此，姐妹俩绝口不提。Thor还是和以往一样，在战争的间隙留在王宫中，每天把她的小懒猫妹妹从床上挖起来，给她梳好辫子然后去训练场。下午没事时就去卧室和Loki懒洋洋地躺在一起，谈论那些女孩子们会讨论的事。

阿斯加德的人民发现他们的两位公主好像突然就变得非常亲密了起来。这不是说以前她们就不亲密了，而是她们以前也会打得很厉害。但是据当事人说，多半是小公主闹脾气，大公主护着让着。

但是有一些事变的不可控制了。两位公主越来越频繁的腻在一起。侍卫们看见她们互相搂着腰走在长廊里，娇小的黑发女孩像是想起了什么似的踮着脚尖凑近姐姐的耳边，阳光撒在她颀长秀美的脖颈上，她柔软的腰线上，她散开的裙摆上，整个人如同舒展身体的天鹅。两个女孩咯咯笑着走过花园。  
犹如阿斯加德盛放的两朵娇花。

他们没看见的还有更多。  
两位公主，她们在那些看不见的角落，互相褪下彼此的衣衫，亲吻，抚摸彼此。Loki咬着Thor的乳头，婴儿一般地吮吸亲吻。Thor岔开腿，盘住Loki的腰。而在更下面的地方，她们用手指操着对方，进出那个湿漉漉水乎乎的穴口，让彼此都饥渴地淌着水。她们在对方的操弄下呻吟，喘息，汗湿的酮体紧贴着彼此，气喘吁吁地亲吻，汗水滑过天鹅绒一样的肌肤。两具美妙的身体在阴影中扭动，身下还发出令人羞耻的水声。

 

此刻，这两朵娇花正躺在一张床上，修长的美腿交叠，赤身裸体，还泛着情欲的红。Thor的手插在她妹妹的身下，就着那些奔涌而出的水儿，浅浅地摩挲，按压，慵懒又缓慢地抚过柔嫩的内壁，搔弄那些敏感的点。身旁白净的躯体细哼，随着Thor的手指不断轻颤扭动，她一只手掰开了腿，好方便自己姐姐的动作。  
“唔……”Loki被姐姐弄得舒服，伸手去抓Thor软软绵绵的乳房，捏在手里揉着。  
“Loki。”Thor笑了，但也没躲。Loki纤细的手指掐着她的乳头，酥酥麻麻的感觉让她也不自觉低喘出来，下体麻痒。

“姐，巴德尔弄坏了我的礼服。”  
“我记得你不是有好多套吗？”  
“但是上面有绿色宝石的就那一件！”Loki把自己压进那两团，哼哼唧唧蹭来蹭去。  
“那你拿我的那套……嘿，别掐那里！”Loki手下一个没控制好，Thor胸前一疼。  
“我错啦，姐。”Loki讨好般地咬上被她掐疼的乳头，用牙齿轻衔，用舌尖润湿，吃奶一样地吮吸。Thor不由得缩起了身子，连脚趾都蜷缩起来。

“姐，你那套我穿不上。”Loki轻佻地舔了一下被自己啃咬的红肿的乳头，很满意地看见Thor因为这点刺激弓起了身子。  
“要不我给你揉揉？”Thor坏笑着伸出一只手去揉搓Loki小小的胸脯，五指从紧贴肋骨的地方并拢，刚好把小巧的乳房收拢在掌心。她的妹妹总是这样，焦急地渴望长大。Thor细细地按压揉搓手中软绵的圆肉，略显粗糙的掌心滑过细腻的肌肤，让Loki微微扭动。  
她最不满意的是为什么自己的身材不如Thor的丰满，她的姐姐永远都是丰满诱人，换到自己就是干巴巴的一点儿，像个未发育的小孩子。想到这儿Loki就更来气了，咔一口又咬到手中软绵的乳房上，委屈巴巴的要掉眼泪。  
“嘶……我还是让裁缝给你改改去。”Thor一只手改放在她妹妹的腰上摩挲，一只手直入她的体内，不住按压Loki的敏感点。果然Loki再也顾不得捉弄她的姐姐，只能蜷缩了身子，脸颊绯红，咬住一根手指不让自己发出那些羞耻的喘息声。

“别忍着，Loki。”Thor在她耳边吐气如兰，她知道妹妹耳朵十分敏感，一点点亲昵的举动就会让她面红耳赤。  
“呜……”Loki只好放开嘴里的手指，下一秒就被Thor刺激的娇喘连连，软了身子。泪眼朦胧地倒在那一堆枕头被褥间，双腿夹紧了Thor的手，身子底下快要流成河。Thor已经把手指加到三根了，火热的内壁不住地收缩夹紧她，汹涌的浪潮打湿了她的手心。  
“来吧，我们一起。”Thor一只手引着Loki的手往下，直入自己的腿间，牵着她的手指把它放进自己的身体。  
Loki从善如流，她们对彼此的时候身体熟悉的彻底，轻车熟路就顺着娇嫩的入口摸了进去，在那个地方轻轻搅弄。果然Thor也是轻喘一声，就像被抽了骨头一样，酥软的感觉从脊柱一路蔓延到指尖。  
“啊……唔……”Loki把脸埋进姐姐的酥胸里，不管她的阴道被撑开了多少次那里依然紧致敏感如处子，只消一碰就会饥渴地吐水喘息。每一次的插入都带来十足的情动，指尖被火热滋滑的嫩肉包裹，收缩，绞紧，快感把她填满，她一边不自觉的哭泣一边胡乱戳着Thor的敏感点。  
Thor被她戳得失了节奏，她低头从Loki的发间亲吻到额头 。手下加快收缩的感觉告诉她Loki已经接近高潮，现在不光是Loki的腿间，连她自己的那里也是泥泞一片，穴口湿漉漉流水，咬紧一切能咬住的东西。  
Loki比Thor先一步高潮，湿热的内壁剧烈收缩咬死了她姐姐的手指，身子绷直，足尖蜷曲，绿眼睛里是一片要漫出的水。Thor在Loki仰头时吻住她的唇，她被叼在Thor的齿间，所有的呻吟尖叫都化作喉咙里破碎的闷哼。  
Thor跟着她也爬上了高峰，她搂着怀里纤小的身子一阵颤抖，最后她们俩双双脱力倒在黏糊糊潮漉漉的床单上，甚至还维持着亲吻彼此的姿态。

阿斯加德边境战火不断，Thor也变得繁忙起来，频繁出入前线和王宫。Loki身子弱，纵使她的魔法再过强大，Thor也舍不得让她奔赴前线。她那金贵的妹妹应该永远被放在宫殿里宠着爱着，不知战火为何物。

只是Loki在后线等的寝食难安。她倒是不担心Thor会受什么伤害，能伤着雷神的人估计还没出生呢。她就是心痒，夜夜梦回伸手向下一探总是湿漉漉的一片，害得她还得亲自用魔法清理以免宫女起疑。  
她不是没有男人，就像Thor也有那么几个床伴，阿斯加德远没有人们想象中那么保守。初夜看起来很重要但其实也没必要那么在意，她领着一个贵族的男孩进了自己的卧室。  
但是在真正开始的那一刻她还是疼的哭出来。疼，真的好疼。身体被强行破开，而那个男孩还在不知轻重地顶弄她，手掌几乎要把她娇小的胸脯揉圆按扁。他的身体硬邦邦的，不像Thor那样是一层柔软的皮肉包裹着下面坚实的骨骼和肌肉，压得她生疼。她现在真是万分怀念起姐姐那对浑圆柔软的乳房。  
她的身下流出了血，疼的几乎要昏死过去，意识却清醒的很。那一晚她的确昏过去了无数次。等到那个男孩终于结束，倒在她身边时，她一脚就把那个莽撞的家伙踹下了床。

Loki也试着自慰，学着姐姐那样逗弄自己的身体，甚至不惜用上一点小玩具。不知道是第多少次她含着那个硬邦邦的玩具醒来时，她伸手拔掉了它，任由未合拢的穴口湿漉漉地淌着水，在被子里哭成一团。

前线终于有了动静，回来报信的乌鸦告诉他们三天后战争就将结束，坐在沙发上的Loki一下就恍了神。

三天，只要在忍三天，她就可以等到Thor了。

 

刚刚结束了一场战争的Thor等不及和Odin一起，就急哄哄地奔回了阿斯加德皇宫。快马加鞭，一路扬尘。Odin对此已是见怪不怪，任由自己的大女儿瞎折腾，只是派了自己的一只乌鸦回去报个信。  
谁叫他的大女儿和二女儿关系太好，凡事都舍不得她委屈，总要亲自奔回去确认。

 

Thor不是怕Loki委屈，她是怕Loki在她不在的时候又给她搞事。她的小妹妹什么脾气她知道的一清二楚，只要不顺心，全世界都别想好过。  
当然Thor回到王宫第一件事是把自己洗干净，她甚至还记得上次她从外面回来，带着一身尘土去找Loki，最后被连人带锤一起扔了出来。

她只是穿了最简单的长裙，急急忙忙就奔到Loki的宫殿里。  
按这个时间点估计Loki正在午睡，快要到她醒来的时候了。按着她的习惯，午睡时会遣散所有仆役，因此到了时间所有仆役会直接从宫中撤走，直到施了魔法的铃铛召唤他们。所以现在整个宫殿除了Thor的脚步声，再无一声嘈杂。  
但是出乎她意料的是，她的小妹妹正蜷缩在沙发上，背对着她，裹着自己绿色的斗篷，整个人小小地陷在沙发里。  
“Loki？”Thor拍拍她，见她毫无反应就想把她抱到床上去。结果刚抱到怀里就被掌心滚烫的温度吓了一跳，一个没抱住Loki又跌回沙发上。  
“……姐姐？”Loki面色潮红，眼中带上了水光，声音里还有几分无意识的喘息。她柔弱无骨地倒在沙发上，还有几分没回过神。  
“Loki，你是不是病了？！”Thor吓得抱起她就想去找医师。  
“姐……热……下面……难受……”Loki似乎是清醒过来的样子，倚着她细细呻吟。  
Thor像明白了什么似的，掀开Loki的斗篷。那下面已是春色正浓。裙子松松垮垮挂在腰间，乳头都被掐的红肿，颤颤巍巍地挺立起来。她浑身湿的就像从水里捞出来那样，敏感到风一吹就会颤抖不已。身下裙摆早就撩到上面，腿间淋漓一片，身下咬着一支面目狰狞的柱体，阴道口甚至还在无意识地微微蠕动，一翕一开地不住吮吸。连穴口周围都泛着水光。  
Thor当然知道那是什么玩意儿，宫女们有时会拿来玩的小东西，两头是对称的，都被雕刻成了狰狞的阴茎。

Loki根本不是午睡，她是被情欲累的昏了过去！

“姐……？”Loki切切地呻吟，水蛇一样的手臂绕上Thor的身子，“好难受……姐……”  
这样子活像了被下药的那次，而这次的计量绝对比上一次还要大！

她抱起Loki，急急地闯入妹妹那昏暗的卧室，把她放到她柔软的床褥里。Loki雪白的酮体陷进深色的床单，她迷茫地半睁着眼，绿眼睛里一片氤氲，不知所措地呻吟出来。  
Thor扯掉她的裙子，也顺带脱掉了自己的，然后把自己压到Loki身上，Loki甚至无意识就张开了腿欢迎她。她丰满的胸脯贴上Loki的。敏感到不行的乳头被柔软的肉摩擦，Loki从喉咙里泄出一声舒爽的叹息，挺动腰身往Thor身上蹭。  
Thor一只手按压掐弄着Loki小巧的乳房和幼嫩的乳头，一只手在Loki的口腔里搅弄。手指划过上颚时Loki拔高了呻吟声，她张大嘴，一边唔唔地哼哼一边色情地舔弄吮吸Thor的手指，口腔中过度分泌的口水顺着嘴角滑下打湿了一片床单。  
Thor甚至觉得她的下面也有点湿了。她的妹妹这么勾人，她怎么敢把她放到那些如狼似虎的男人中去。

手指抽离，带出Loki不满的轻哼，Loki揽着她的脖子，纤细幼白的大腿夹上Thor的腰，腿间那块湿润之地夹着那个狰狞的棒子一下撞上Thor的。差一点让Thor也软了身子，只觉得自己下面那块也在冒水。而那个小混蛋还在食髓知味地不住磨蹭。  
Thor一口咬上Loki小巧的乳头，Loki尖叫一声，软倒在床单上不住颤抖，泪水簌簌滑落。Thor趁机把手指向下移，沿着自己的身体一路向下，最后深入自己体内，直至把那里搅的汁水四溢才退出来。  
接着她扶着Loki体内的柱体，角度的变换引得Loki又是切切艾艾地喘息。Thor另一只手撑开小穴，对准那根棒子狠狠往下一坐。  
突如其来的刺激让两人当场就僵直了身子。体内的棒子突然捅到深处，Loki忍不住又是啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪，喉咙里哀哀地叫唤出来。腿根颤抖，合了又开，试图盘上她姐姐的腰。  
Thor夹着那根棒子，伏在Loki身上，一边轻轻扭着腰一边亲吻她。她舔去Loki的泪水，咬住她的红舌，然后猛一挺腰，两人具是细细切切地颤抖喘息。  
她们都私处紧贴，就这那根柱体彼此摩挲蹭弄，彼此都把对方顶的汁水涟涟，波光四溢。水蛇一般的躯体交缠贴合，她们眼中是迤逦的水光，动情地亲吻，抚弄。这番诡异的场景足以让任何一个看见它的人失神。这对姐妹花，她们甜蜜地喘息，亲吻，操弄对方，湿漉漉水淋淋的身体泛着情色的光，在大床上波涛般翻滚。  
她们高潮了一次又一次，比以往还要剧烈。最后已经分不清到底是谁射出来的水儿多，修长的大腿开开合合，床单被打湿揉皱。最后她们俩倒在彼此的怀抱里，在黑暗的拥抱中沉沉睡去，连身下都异物都忘了拔出。

醒来后Thor还是把Loki摁着修理了一通。一猜就知道这小丫头是故意的，自从那个晚会后能在她饭里下药的只剩下了Loki自己。Loki扒住Thor 的腰，一边躲着姐姐的手一边把脑袋埋在Thor的胸里撒娇求饶。

她们俩就这样一路顺风顺水，乃至后来Thor登基，Loki成为她最得力的辅佐。Thor坐在王位上，看着下面已经长成一代祸水的Loki，Loki也同样回以热烈的目光。  
她们会一直这样，直到死亡。

 

END


End file.
